In Kurt's Head
by obsessivegleekypotterhead
Summary: The famous Kliss scene, from Kurt's point of view. So, yeah, we get to know exactly what he thought!  Okay... Worst summary EVER!
1. Chapter 1

Hullo, dear readers! This is my first fic in a very, very long time... The last one would be a Harry Potter one, before the fifth book was released... I just wanted you to know, before you read, that English is not my first language, I tried very hard not to make too many grammar mistakes... Please, be kind about that!

Oh! And if you haven't seen Original Song (2x16) well... HUDGE SPOILERS!

I would also like to thank my dear Alex, who beta-read that story!

Enjoy!

* * *

So here I was, sitting at the very same table Blaine and I truly spoke to each other for the first time. Except that this time, I was decorating a casket… For Pavarotti.

I knew that Pav liked shiny things. When I let him fly around my room he always ended up picking up little shiny things and dragging them back to his cage. So I decided to cover it up with glitter, sparkles and fake gemstones.

I knew it was only a bird… And that it was silly to give that much time into making a casket, but it felt right. It was also helping me not to think about the duet. With Blaine.

**I didn't** know how to handle our friendship anymore; Blaine was so flirty all the time, I had a hard time trying to restrain myself from jumping on him and kissing him with everything I had. From the beginning he'd had that light in his eyes saying: "I love you, Kurt Hummel" but the words in his mouth were "I really – really care about you… But as you - and twenty other mortified shoppers – saw I'm not very good at romance… I don't wanna screw this up". So, here I was, in a one way.

The other day, when he let his head rest on my shoulder during _Misery_, I thought I was going to explode. How could he be so careless when he knew I had feelings for him?

The next day, I didn't even look at him when I sang _Blackbird. _Why should I even bother to wonder what his reaction would be when I knew that he was still going to perform every song for the Warblers anyway? I just couldn't look at his pretty little face, impressed by my talent, when I knew I was still going to be back vocals for him for Regionals.

The following day came the duet idea. Of course I wanted to do it with him! Seeing him as often as we could so we could practice, be close enough to him that I could smell his sweet and spicy scent… Okay, I was clearly daydreaming, but WHY ON EARTH would Blaine insist I do the duet with him without auditions? And why would the Warblers approved that without complains? Nick and Jeff had great voices too… He also DARED to wink at me! Why would he do that? Because he just got me to sing for the first time in front of a competition audience?

I was too busy thinking handling glue, my little craft grips and the sparkles, I didn't hear the footsteps that were coming in.

Then, I heard the perfect voice… The one I didn't know if I wanted to hear or not.

"What's that?" Blaine ask, with a smile showing even in his tone.

"I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket" I said… I thought about adding "obviously" but I didn't want to be rude.

As I said that, Blaine came by the table.

"Well finish up! I have the perfect song for our number and we should practice" He added. I couldn't help but notice that he wasn't looking at me… Weird…

"Do tell!"

"_Candles_…. By Hey Monday…"

At that precise moment, his honey/green/hazel/amazing eyes looked straight into mine. Trying not to lose my words, I formulate a very decent answer :

"I'm impressed! You're usually so top 40!"

"Well I just – wanted- something more… emotional" He said, while he sat on the chair next to me. Then he started avoiding eye contact, again. Maybe he thinks that all the accessories on the table are fascinating.

Emotional, uh? I couldn't help it; I smiled a little at the idea that maybe, Blaine, wanted a romantic duet with me…

_Don't you dare, Kurt Hummel, build something up in your head again! _I thought while avoiding looking at him. _You're completely honest with each other… Ask him right now why he wanted to sing with you! NOW!_

I searched everywhere through my head to find some courage… When I'd gathered enough I finally spoke.

"Why did you pick me to sing that song with?"

_Good job, Hummel! _I silently encouraged myself.

While I was talking, I looked up at his face… I needed to see his reaction to my question.

I noticed that when I spoke, he looked at me, but that when I'd finished voicing my question, his eyes darted around, looking at everything but my face, again!

He didn't speak… Had I just broken him? He was usually so good at talking! He opened his mouth, he blinked, and then he closed his eyes and began to say the magic words that would change my life. But I didn't know it just then. I didn't know what was going to happen.

"Kurt, there is a moment when you say to yourself, Oh, there you are. I've been looking for you forever. "

My heart was pounding in my chest… He had his eyes closed and when he said _I've been looking for you forever_ he looked at me straight in the eyes with his stunning gaze.

He then looked down, again. Why was he so shy? How could Blaine Anderson be shy all of a sudden?

Then, he did the most incredible thing… He covered my hand, which was laying on the table, with his… I'd been waiting since November for him to touch my hand again. I was literally melting…

"Watching you do "Blackbird" this week..." he continued.

_Black bird? What black bird? Pav was yellow, Blaine! Oooh! The SONG Blackbird… Hummel, you're losing it! Get a grip!_

"…that was a moment for me. About you."

I froze… I wanted to smile so hard! From one ear to the other. I couldn't! I knew my lips twitched a bit, but I couldn't put the smile I wanted to have on my face.

I looked at him, expectantly. He tried to speak again but the words wouldn't come out. He concentrated very hard and was able to finish.

"You moved me, Kurt,"

Nope… Still not able to smile… Just looking stunned… and probably dumb!

" and this duet would just be an excuse to spend more time with you. "

My lips parted slightly and I had a hard time breathing. Did Blaine Anderson just say he wanted to spend more time with me? Was I hallucinating? Was the glue too strong? Was I in a dream? Was that really Blaine, not-good-at-romance-Blaine, finally telling me he loved me with beautiful words?

Then very slowly, he closed the distance between our faces, he stood up but his face was still at the same height. The expression from mine went from "shocked" to "expectant".

When we were finally only a few inches apart he sped up. As he closed his eyes, his hand left mine and I felt his lips on mine almost instantly. A second later, his other hand was on my cheek.

My eyes were still open; I could see every pore of his skin; he was there, so close to me, kissing me. It was not Brittany, whom I'd used to impress my dad. It was not Karofsky, desperate, stealing my first real kiss. It was Blaine _Fucking_ Anderson, the boy I'd loved for months. When I was sure it was him and not some sort of hallucination, I closed my eyes.

We both sighed. Gosh that was sexy! More than just him touching my hands! Speaking of hands, I didn't know what to do with mine… Butterflies in the stomach, I thought of reaching his face too, pulling him closer to me. My hand twitched a bit, my wrist still resting on the table.

But then, the other hand wanted more. So it went to cup Blaine's face and pulled him closer. It was such a natural thing to do, I couldn't help it.

And we continued kissing, for a few seconds. Blaine tried to pull off, I leaned my head; I wanted more. I felt his tongue exploring my bottom lip. I sucked it a little bit, but not enough for people to see; if people were watching us! They would have needed to REALLY pay attention!

Then, Blaine broke the kiss. Looking uncomfortable. He still had his hand on my cheek. Mine just fell on the table, as if it wanted to go brag about Blaine's soft face to the other and say "_Hey! You've missed something great, right hand!"_

My heart was still pounding… Hard… I tried to smile the dashing smile I wanted to have a few moments ago but I still couldn't, I was still stunned. More than stunned, I was petrified with happiness. Blaine kissed me… He fucking kissed me!

I didn't have trouble catching my breath but I had trouble looking at Blaine. He was, too, avoiding looking at me while he sat back. He chuckled and buried his beautiful face in his hand.

"We should… We should practice" he said, looking at the sparkles and the gemstones, still on the table. He really looked uncomfortable, but not as a regret… Just not sure whether he did it the right way. A cute kind of uncomfortability.

_Really Blaine? Was it so awful that we need to practice? Or do you mean singing? Whatever… You really want to practice, so we shall…_

"I thought we were…" was all I was able to add, with a smirk. I wanted more and I knew that, by saying these four simple words I'll have more in an instant.

And I was right! He stood up again and closed the distance between our lips about five times faster than the last time. I raised my head to kiss him too, my left hand flying to his face again, leaving the right one on the table. "_Sorry right hand, I want some more!"_

Our first kiss was to gauge one another; see if it was okay to kiss, if we were not going to get rejected, if the other tasted good, if our lips together felt right, if we didn't have bad breath. It was the finality of Blaine's sweet words to me.

The second one was because _hell_ we _wanted_ to do this for such a long time! Blaine loved me since I-didn't-know-when (I didn't think he knew either). I'd loved him since the day he sang Teenage Dream in the Senior Commons. The urgency was there. We had four months to catch up on. We HAD to kiss! We needed this!

And, Oh my god! Blaine was so good at this! We didn't use our tongues but our lips were fighting furiously and neither wanted to lose. I loved how Blaine's lips tasted. Sometimes, we would whisper the other's name. Luckily, our names were short, so we had time to say it without being cut by another fierce kiss.

We were still kissing with the same ardour when my cell phone rang. Blaine broke the kiss again, smiling.

He looked at the time, on a clock nearby.

"Gosh! I have to go… I'm late! I'll be seeing you, Kurt!" He said. "I… I… I love you?" He wasn't sure if it was too much, too fast, I think…

"I love you too!" I added, very confident. He then smiled in the most beautiful way. I melted again in my chair. They would literally need a spatula to get me out of there.

I smiled back, finally, with the smile I wanted to make. From ear to ear, Blaine could see all my teeth.

When Blaine was out the door, I took my cell phone from the table and looked at it. Mercedes had sent me a text:

**Hey, man! Just finished singing at the glee club! You should see the new keyboard we got with the Cheerios money! It's red and it's gorgeous!"**

I chuckled… Mercedes was texting me about a red keyboard? Did she know that that text just made Blaine go away?

I despised that red keyboard… Stupid red keyboard…

* * *

I've made another fic, named In Blaine's Head... Same story, different POV!


	2. BONUS

**Soooo, because some of you guys wanted it, I made a second chapter… Yeah, I'm a liar like that! I mean, I know I said it was completed, but I felt like doing something else! So, here it is, and enjoy this little bonus chapter! It's short, but it's there! =D!**

**Wasn't beta readed... Soooo... Sorry about mistakes!**

* * *

I was quietly playing piano in the choir room at McKinley. Yeah, I was back and it felt good. I missed seeing Blaine every day though… We tried to see each other as often as we could but it was not the same as attending the same school. The good part was that I kept so good grades at Dalton that sometimes, teachers at McKinley just tell me to go away from their class because I'm losing my time re-learning what I already knew. I usually ended up in the choir room, playing the grand piano.

I was busy playing, so I didn't hear the footsteps coming in.

"Hey!" I heard and I felt hands on my shoulders.

I jumped and then proceeded to turn around

"BLAINE!" I screamed when I saw his smiley face. I stood up and threw my arms around his neck, kissing him. I broke the kiss to ask him:

"What are you doing here? Why are you not in Westerville?

-You didn't keep that Dalton calendar, huh? Today the school was closed… Something about the founder's brother's wife birthday… Or something silly like that! So, I'm here for you, dummy!"

I giggled a bit then proceeded to kiss him again, he didn't complain.

This time, he broke the kiss.

"I didn't know you could play piano! Do you mind to play a bit for me?" he asked "Please!" He added with a smile

And because I could not say no to his dashing smile, I sat back at the piano. He sat beside me.

I proceeded to play a tune I composed during my free time. It wasn't elaborate but it was cute. And I think that Blaine agreed because he looked… Well… I could see his stunned expression beside me.

"Wow… Kurt… I didn't know you could compose!" Blaine said, astonished

"Well… I didn't know I could too, before I tried!" I chuckled "I… I'm just thinking of you while I play and that's that!"

He then took my hands from the piano and began to hum the song, as if he already knew it by heart. He slowly stood up and pulled me up too, still humming. He put one hand on my waist, the other, still holding my hand. I put my free hand on his shoulder.

He then led me into a waltz, across the choir room, still humming, more loudly though.

I couldn't help but laugh. Blaine always had these kinds of crazy ideas. I loved him even more because of that.

We were twirling and kissing and waltzing and laughing and singing _lalalalas_ on my melody. Hell, we didn't even looked where we were going. We ended up to crash into something.

We both fell on the floor, Blaine beneath me. We were laughing so hard it took a long time to stop. When our last giggles vanished, Blaine looked at me in a weird way. His eyes were darker, he had a mischievous smile. He looked around, put his hand to cup the back of my neck, pulled my face down to his and then proceeded to kiss me. Deep…

In felt his tongue in my mouth. Twirling and tasting every inches it could reached. He took grab at my shoulders and he spun us around so he was now on top of me. He licked my lips and continued to kiss me. I moaned a little and I grabbed his shirt. I felt something hard on my hip… He might have sense something on his too…

He then left my mouth and began kissing my neck. Sucking and nibbling the tender flesh. Just as I was about to whisper Blaine's name, I heard a voice coming from Mr. Schuester's office… In fact, it was Mr. Schue's voice…

"Guys… Errrmmm… Sorry to interrupt but… What have you done with that red keyboard?"

Blaine stood up at the speed of light and managed to pull me up to in the process. No physical trace of what was going on in our pants… When a teacher surprised you while you're making out with your boyfriend on the choir room's floor, it's the best way to cool off.

We looked around and the said keyboard was on the floor, cracked and some of the keys were a few feet away…

"Errmm… We might have broken it?" I attempted to explain…

I was trying to look sorry but I wasn't… I hated that keyboard… And I hated it even more for being in the way, once again!

Stupid red keyboard…

* * *

**I know, it's short, but this is it! Hope you liked it! =D And I love reviews! It makes me happy! =)**


End file.
